Por qué
by Monik
Summary: Mi primer One-Shot, Herms se enamora de Harry pero no quiere que eso sea así...


**POR QUÉ**

_- ¿Por qué¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué?_

Una chica con el pelo muy enmarañado andaba muy deprisa recorriendo los pasillos de un gran colegio de magia, el prestigioso Hogwarts. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, ésta le iba a reventar, nunca se había sentido así, nunca.

_- Ahora, que por fin he aceptado lo que siento, ahora, ahora pasa esto. ¿Por qué¿Por qué? Todo esto es una mierda, un gran lío, no puede estar pasando._

De repente se chocó con el chico que la mantenía sumida en semejante desesperación. Con el choque los muchos y gruesos libros que llevaba Hermione en la mano cayeron al suelo.

Lo siento Herms, perdón.-dijo el ojiverde agachándose a ayudar a Hermione a recoger sus cosas.

No tranquilo Harry, no te he visto, ha sido mi culpa.

¿Culpable tú? Eso es imposible.-dijo Harry dedicando a la castaña la mejor de sus sonrisas. Hermione sonrió nerviosa, sonrojada, no entendía porqué se sentía así. Harry era su amigo. Era amigo de Ron.

Harry¿por qué eres así?

¿Así, cómo?-dijo Harry levantándose con una pila de libros en sus manos.

No sé, así.

Muy bien Herms, me he enterado de todo.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

No sé, tan atento, tan cuidadoso, tan…

¿Amable?

También.

¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

No, pero antes no eras así.

Será que me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas…

¿Qué cosas son esas?-preguntó Herms sacando fuerzas para hablar de donde no las tenía.

Mira Mione, no creo que sea buena idea que te lo diga.

¿Y se puede saber por qué? Soy tu mejor amiga, se supone que puedas confiar en mí¿qué te pasa Harry?

No es nada de verdad.

Harry…

Herms no insistas de verdad, no puedo.

Bueno si tú lo quieres así, que así sea.

No te enfades por favor, lo último que quiero en este mundo es que tú te enfades conmigo, no te quiero perder.

No lo vas a hacer, pero me duele que no confíes en mí.

Hermy, te prometo que cuando sea el momento hablaré contigo.

Como quieras…

Bueno¿y tú no me tienes que contar nada?-preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa.

_- Ojalá te lo pudiera contar, pero no, no puede ser así, esto no puede estar pasando¿por qué a mí? Es Harry. _

Herms¿te pasa algo? Te has puesto blanca¿qué ocurre?

Nada.

¿De verdad?

Sí, y la respuesta a tu pregunta: no, no te tengo que decir nada.

Pues yo creo que sí. Te lo noto.

_- ¿Qué me lo nota¿Qué me nota? Por Merlín. Que mal lo estoy pasando_. ¿Qué es lo que me notas?

Vamos Herms, todo el mundo se da cuenta de que algo pasa entre Ron y tú¿cómo no lo voy a hacer yo que soy vuestro mejor amigo?

Ron… _Así que es eso a lo que te estabas refiriendo_

Pues claro que Ron. Vamos Herms¿cuándo te vas a lanzar?

Cuando lo tenga claro.

No me creo que no lo tengas claro.

Harry, por favor cambiemos de tema.

Pero¿por qué?

Harry, no quiero hablar de eso, no puedo, no quiero y aún menos contigo.

¿Cómo que aún menos conmigo¿Qué pasa Herms? Me estás preocupando.-dijo Harry poniéndose frente a su amiga y penetrando sus bonitos ojos miel con su intensa mirada verde.

Harry, hazme ese favor, déjame tranquila. A lo mejor si me dejas un tiempo todo esto se soluciona.-Harry la miró muy extrañado, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

No puedo Herms, soy tu amigo, me importas y me preocupo de lo que te pasa.

¿Nada más?

No te entiendo.

Déjalo Harry, mejor me voy a la biblioteca a leer un rato y así me despejo.

Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, bueno sí conmigo a un sitio que te voy a enseñar.-dejó los libros que llevaba en el suelo, cogió los de Hermione he hizo lo mismo. Después cogió suavemente la mano de Hermione produciendo en la castaña un revuelo de mariposas en su estómago.

Herms no opuso resistencia, se dejaba llevar por Harry, su Harry. Su amigo, su leal compañero, su fiel aliado, su querido camarada y su ahora también quebradero de cabeza.

Hermione no sabía como había pasado, no tenía ni idea tampoco ni de cuando ni sobretodo porqué. Pero una cosa estaba clara, algo la pasaba con Harry. Él siempre había estado ahí y nunca pensó que ella y el ojiverde pudieran tener algo más que lo que tenían: una gran amistad.

Siempre la había comido la cabeza con que ella y Ron hacían muy buena pareja, que los polos opuestos se atraen, que los que se pelean se desean… y claro todo eso la había hecho hasta creérselo. ¡Y bien que se lo había creído! Hasta había estado pensando en decírselo, en salir con él, pero ahora ya no estaba segura ni de lo que sentía. Había descubierto a un nuevo Harry, una faceta que no conocía de él. El ojiverde se había vuelto muy detallista, muy tierno, muy dulce… cosas que Hermione ya creía que Harry tenía, pero que nunca había visto. El joven Griffindor era muy reservado, siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos, pensamientos, lo más probable para evitar que le hicieran daño. Pero ahora, ahora todo se había puesto patas arriba, Hermione se había ido enamorando de él, pero muy rápidamente, sin a penas darse cuenta y todo aquello había llegado de manera precipitada a su vida y le venía grande. Hermione no estaba ni se sentía capaz de poder afrontar todo lo que estaba pasando y viviendo. Los sentimientos se contraponían, se revelaban, se intercalaban y luchaban por salir a flote. Hermione no quería sufrir, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie y sobretodo no quería perder a ninguno de los dos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Era un lugar apartado del lago, Hermione nunca lo había visto, pero era tranquilo, bonito por la diversidad de hermosas y aromáticas flores que allí había. La castaña miró aquel pequeño sitio admirada.

Harry la observó detalladamente, cada gesto, el brillo de sus ojos, la dulzura de su sonrisa. De repente Hermione le miró y se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde la estaba mirando a ella. Él al verse descubierto, se sonrojó sutilmente y para romper el hielo, se quitó la capa, la dejó en el suelo y la invitó a sentarse, pero él se quedó de pie.

Bueno Harry, este sitio es muy bonito, pero no entiendo porqué me has traído aquí. _Otra vez un porqué, me estoy empezando a cansar de esa cuestión._

Bueno, antes me has dicho que no querías hablar del tema de Ron conmigo.

Si, eso te he dicho, lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso, yo…

No te preocupes Herms, si entiendo que no lo quieras hacer, sé perfectamente lo que te pasa.

¿Cómo dices? Que _lo sabe, que lo sabe¿Qué lo sabe¿Cómo lo va a saber? Es imposible¿o no¿Es tan evidente que hasta Harry se ha dado cuenta? Ay madre mía, que nervios, que vergüenza, no le voy a poder mirar nunca más a la cara, me va a ser imposible, ya nada va a ser igual, esto va a acabar muy, pero que muy mal._

Pues eso Herms, que sé lo que te pasa, y que entiendo perfectamente que estés así, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero perder tu amistad, si te pierdo me muero.

Yo…

Por favor, sé que es difícil, lo comprendo muy bien, pero podemos hacer como que no ha pasado nada, como que todo sigue igual que antes.

Harry…

Sólo una cosa¿cómo te enteraste¿cómo te diste cuenta?.-Hermione miraba a su amigo muy extrañada, no entendía qué quería saber con esa pregunta, de hecho se preguntaba qué clase de pregunta era esa.

Pues no sé Harry, no lo sé.

Vamos Herms, no me mientas, quiero saber si era tan evidente como para que te dieras cuenta tú. Yo no quería que esto se supiera, Ron y tú sois lo más preciado que tengo, no os quiero perder. Así que por favor Herms, dime cómo te enteraste.

_- ¿De qué hablas Harry¿Qué dices? No te entiendo. "No quería que esto se supiera, Ron y tú sois lo más preciado que tengo, no os quiero perder." ¿Qué quieres decir Harry?_

Hermione no entendía absolutamente nada, no entendía que era lo que su amigo la estaba diciendo.

No te entiendo Harry¿de qué estás hablando¿Cómo qué cómo me enteré? Joder esas cosas se saben, no me enteré lo supe, lo sentí. Lo siento.

¿Tan nítido es?

Para mí sí.

Pero si era un secreto… ahora va a resultar que lo sabe todo el mundo.

Espero que no, por ahora las únicas noticias que tengo sobre el tema son tuyas, pensaba que no lo sabía nadie, pero ahora resulta que tú sí lo sabes.

Estás delirando¿o qué¡Cómo no lo voy a saber yo! Soy yo el que está enamorado de ti.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. No podía ser verdad lo que había escuchado, aquello debía ser un error, no podía ser verdad. Era imposible. ¿Harry enamorado de ella? Era totalmente absurdo. Inadmisible. Todo era un error. Sólo podía tratarse de eso, de un error.

Harry¿puedes repetir eso último que has dicho?

Hermione, preferiría que no, eres mi amiga, no te quiero perder y bastante ha sido el saber que tú sabías lo que yo siento por ti.-dijo Harry bajando la mirada

¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo ni idea, antes estábamos hablando de lo que yo siento por ti.-Harry subió rápidamente la mirada y buscó respuestas en los bonitos ojos de Hermione.

¿Qué has dicho?

Pues eso, lo que estábamos hablando todo el rato…

Harry sonrió y se acercó a la chica poco a poco, la cual se había levantado. La cogió las manos y acumulando fuerzas para hablar la preguntó.

Mione¿me quieres?-Hermione asintió. Ya daba igual todo.

Yo también te quiero. Te amo con toda mi alma. Te necesito con todo mi corazón, yo…

Harry no pudo continuar hablando pues unos labios le callaron. Unos labios que tanto había deseado probar. Instintivamente Harry pasó sus manos por la cintura de Hermione y la pegó a su cuerpo. La castaña se aferró al cuello de Harry y poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de pasión, profundizando paulatinamente.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron el oxígeno que les faltaba se separaron, peor muy poco. Seguían abrazados mirándose a los ojos fijamente, pero de repente Hermione se liberó de los brazos del ojiverde, y se alejó de él.

¿Qué te pasa Hermy¿He hecho algo mal?

No, no has hecho nada mal, es solo que…

¿Qué? Dímelo.

Pues que… ¿ahora qué¿Ahora que pasa¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar?

Pues si tú quieres podemos intentarlo.

¿Intentar qué Harry¿Estar juntos? No sé si eso saldría bien.-Harry volvió a acercarse a ella.

Juntos podemos hacer que esto funcione, Herms sé que no voy a conocer a nadie como tú y que no voy a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti, pero puedo entender que tú no sientes lo mismo.

¡Ah, qué yo no siento lo mismo! No, claro que no-dijo con ironía.- es más ahora me dirás que del que estoy enamorada es de Ron.

Pues yo pensaba eso.

Pues no. No te voy a negar que en un momento llegué a pensar que sí, llegué a creer que le quería, pero lo que he podido sentir por Ron no es absolutamente nada comparado con lo que siento por ti. Harry te quiero mucho¿sabes? Pero tengo miedo de perderte para siempre.

Eso no va a ocurrir, confía en mí.-y la besó muy dulcemente.

Pero Harry¿y Ron?.-Harry bajó la mirada.

Lo tendrá que entender, es nuestro amigo, yo creo que se alegrará por nosotros.

Si tú lo dices…

Bueno, escucha una cosa, si quieres por un tiempo llevemos lo nuestro en secreto, así podemos tantear el terreno con Ron y ver que pasa¿te parece bien?

Me parece bien, ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí no te quiero perder.-y de nuevo volvió a besar a Harry, nadie la había hecho sentir lo que la hacía sentir su amigo, su amigo especial, un amigo que a partir de ese momento se convirtió en su pareja, su media naranja, en su amor para toda la vida.

FIN


End file.
